Could've Been the Nargles
by Florescent Moon Solo
Summary: George's obsession with a certain Ravenclaw has gone on for long enough, so Fred decides to do something about it. Cute one-shot starring everyones favorite couple that should've been.


George Weasley was furious.

First, she used her evil Ravenclaw ways to make him fall for her, then, when he, _George Weasley,_ asked her out on a date, she has the nerve to say no!

Ever since he and his brother saved Luna Lovegood from being attacked by a group of Slytherin girls, George had had his eye on her. At first it was just to make sure that no other person would harass Luna. But after a while, his brotherly protectiveness became a fascination with the girl and her odd ways, and then after he talked with her in the D.A., it became an obsession. He'd memorized her schedule, so he could stalk her in the halls between classes, and hide behind suits of armour if she looked his way. He would threaten to beat up any possible suitors that came her way, and watched her behind shelves in the library whenever she was there. And his obsession became much, much worse once he learned that the Lovegood's lived only a 20 minute walk from the Burrow. His twin, Fred, had none about his interest in the girl for quite some time, and frankly, Fred thought he was crazy to put so much time and effort into Loony Lovegood. But once the obsession started getting in the way of pranking and making Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products, Fred had had enough.

"Here's an idea!" Fred said to George, who was sitting up in a tree, and using a pair of muggle binoculars to spy on Luna, who was sketching on a loose piece of paper near the Black Lake. "Why don't you go ask the girl out, and stop being such a bloody creeper?"

"I am not being a creeper! I'm just trying to get a closer look at whatever Luna's drawing." George said, who was in fact a creeper, and could care less on whatever Luna was drawing. Fred grabbed George's leg, and pulled him out of the tree. "Ya prat! What was-"

"Go! Now! Ask her out, before I do much worse than pulling you out of a tree!"

"Alright, alright!" George said angrily, well pulling a branch from his hair. "You, are no fun."

"And you, are a creeper. Now go!" Fred said, well pushing his brother towards the younger girl. George stumbled, and almost fell on top of her.

"Hello George Weasley." Luna said, without looking up from her picture. George, having stalked her, excuse me, _observed_ her actions for quite some time, wasn't startled in the least by her knowing who he was without having to turn and face him.

"Hey Luna. So, I have an important question for you." He said, well trying to seem cool and confidant.

"Yes?"

"Well, um, I was, um, ya know, kinda, well... Wondering..." He said, well running his fingers threw his bright red hair.

"Mhm?"

"Would you, I dunno, by any chance, want to go out... With me?" She looked him in the eyes for a few moments, before looking back to her piece of parchment.

"No thank you."

"Um, what?" George asked, his eyes wide.

"I said no thank you."

"I heard that! Why don't you want to go out with me? I'm funny, good looking, smart, popular..."

"And those are all very nice personality traits, but I know that you're only trying to trick me. Don't worry though, I'm not mad. Boys have tried to trick me a few times before, so I'm used to it." She said honestly, well shading in the picture of a hare she was working on.

"I would never do that to you! I can be sarcastic and rude at times sure, but I'd never do something like that, especially to someone like you." He said, well crouching down in front of her.

"They've all said that too." She said without looking at him. He cupped her face with his hands.

"Well, have they all done this?" He gently placed his lips on hers. It was a short kiss, but a nice one nonetheless.

"A few."

"Really? Well, what haven't they done?" He asked, starting to get frustrated.

"They've never given me a real reason to go out with any of them. Except the same ones you used." She continued to look down at her drawing.

"I like you and want to go out with you because you're interesting, nice, smart, honest, funny, and beautiful." George said. He swore that he saw her cheeks redden. "Have any of the blokes that thought it would be a laugh to trick you say any of that?"

"No. They usually complimented themselves."

"Please go out with me. I really like you. I'm not trying to trick you. Even if I was, this is way too much effort. Anyone else would have got up and left ages ago." Luna smiled slightly.

"Still, it's probably the Nargles making you say these things." Luna said, well looking up at him. "Christmas is in a few weeks, so their all starting to come out now." George laughed.

"You're adorable. And I promise you, that I have taken extra precautions for the Nargles." He said, well pulling out a small chain from under his shirt that had 3 Butterbeer corks on it. Luna's eyes widened, and then she smiled. _She's beautiful when she smiles..._ George thought.

"Well, since you're protected from the Nargles, I guess I have no choice but to believe you." Luna said. George grinned.

"So does that mean you'll go out with me?" He asked, feeling very hopeful.

"Why don't we go on a walk first, to get to know each other?" Luna asked, well putting her drawing into her bag. George jumped up.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea!" He held out his hand for Luna to take, and pulled her up.

"Well, I am a Ravencalw. We tend to come up with brilliant ideas. _Wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure_, you know." Luna said in her dreamy voice. George's grin grew bigger, and he laced his fingers with hers, before starting their walk.

Meanwhile, Fred was watching them from the tree.

"About time."

* * *

><p><strong>GUESS WHO'S BAAAAAACKKKKK? And better then ever!<strong>

**Hopefully.**

**So, yeah. Review's are always loved and welcomed. And I hope you enjoyed my first shot at a couple that should've been :)**

**Love & Rockets,**

**-Flo**


End file.
